Darkstranger
by Ravenne Vilyovantare
Summary: When a young girl encounters two Jedi, she could never have imagined how her life would change. Swept into the midst of a galactic conflict, she is destined to play a far greater role than anyone could predict- for the Force has chosen her. Now, she must follow its call. (Cross-posted on AO3)
1. Epigraph

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, reader! Welcome to my story! This is my first adventure in writing a full story, so feedback is appreciated, although I ask that any criticisms be gentle and constructive. Also, while this story will stay entirely within the Star Wars universe, there just might be hidden references to other works... if you think you spot one, please mention it! The first person to identify each one may get a shout-out...**

**Just a quick word of warning- I tend to be very busy, so updates will be quite sporadic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

** I own nothing but my OCs. I do not own Star Wars or the other works or lyrics that may be referenced, unless specifically otherwise noted. The epigraph is modified from Amanda Lee's English cover of Aoki Kumiko's "Itooshii Hito no Tame Ni" from _Fushigi_ _Yuugi_\- all credit to them! Please check out Amanda Lee's lovely cover on YouTube! **

* * *

_Epigraph_

_Fly high on your miraculous…_

_Wings of a Phoenix_

_Words of a legend…_

_They're already unfolding_

_As it awakens…_

_Into who I'm becoming_

_I hear a distant echo… _

_One that will lead to you_

_I'll follow, near and far_

_It calls me from long ago_

_I find I'm mesmerized…_

_By this other world in your eyes_

_I'd give everything I have and more_

_For the beings I love- even stars above_

_There is no dream from the Force that cannot be_

_I truly believe in what lies ahead_

_Fly high on your miraculous…_

_Wings of a Phoenix_

_~Adapted from Amanda Lee's English lyrics to"Itoshii Hito No Tame ni" from _Fushigi Yuugi


	2. Chapter 1: Tea and Mystery

_Chapter 1: Tea and __Mystery_

The sun blazed down from a clear azure sky, transforming the raindrops clinging to the world into a multitude of shining diamonds. Domed rooftops glistened pale green as moisture dripped softly from the spreading branches of the rayan trees. Naboo was always a beautiful place, but after a rainstorm, it seemed as though the planet had been reborn. The streets of Theed still smelled fresh and clean, though the scent of fresh bread baking in the palace ovens was beginning to weave a tantalizing note in the early morning air. Tiny scarlet tira birds chirped merrily in greeting to the new day while the slate-feathered koris sought their nests, as the last wisps of mist vanished amidst golden rays.

The sun shone warmly on my montrals as I wandered towards the market. The first morning of every week, it was my duty to replenish the queen's tea stock. Although it required me to rise early, I didn't mind; I quite enjoyed strolling through the still-sleeping streets, listening to the tiras and breathing the cool air punctuated with the spicy fragrance of the rayans. The trips also gave me a chance to resupply my own personal tea stock. While Queen Naré loved the sweet, syrupy taste of Jeru tea, I found the intensity to be sickening. My father had raised me on more savory teas, particularly sapir, and that variety remained my favorite, despite four standard years of service to the queen.

If I were to be completely honest, there was another major reason I enjoyed the stillness of the morning streets: the lack of staring. Despite having grown up on Naboo and become an expected presence in the royal palace, I still drew looks whenever I walked the streets during the day. It was understandable; on a planet inhabited primarily by Humans and Gungans, Togruta girls with sky-blue skin wearing the crimson livery of the royal handmaidens were not a common sight. Still, I never managed to get used to the stares of curious passersby, particularly since I disliked being the center of attention. It sometimes made me wonder what my life would have been like if I had been born on Shili or Kiros, but my unusual childhood made such scenarios almost unfathomable to me.

I hummed an old song as I strolled towards the plaza, savoring the peacefulness of the moment. A tira with a streak of sapphire on its breast swooped down from a rayan branch as I passed, circling my head. Apparently, Ki'a remembered that I had fed her last week. I smiled and tossed a few bread crumbs from my pocket onto the street, being mindful to keep my sharp teeth concealed. Ki'a fluttered down to the pavement, eagerly pecking at the crumbs. She tipped her head back to peer at me as she finished, and I slowly extended my arm. The little bird stared at me for a few seconds before lifting off the street, settling on my wrist with unusual boldness for a typically cautious species. I whistled at her as I began to walk again, and she chirped back. As she rejoined the chorus of her kin, I felt a sort of _shift_ in the world around me. Suddenly, though they sang as brightly as ever, the tiras' voices seemed to drop away as the air abruptly filled with a distinct tension. I slowed and stopped as my surroundings grew unfocused and began to fade around me. _A foresight!_

I seemed to be in another time and place. Images flashed into my mind's eye, as clear as though they were actually before me. _The market square. Two Human males, one much older than the other, both in cream-colored robes and deep brown cloaks. Silver cylinders- lightsabers- clipped on their belts. Jedi! They were Jedi! They were… searching for something? Searching, but not finding? A shadow surrounding them, yet not of them. Darkness hovering at the edge of reality… _

My eyes flew open. Breathing hard, I blinked rapidly to regain focus, finding Ki'a still perched on my wrist and staring at me quizzically. What was that? Such episodes were not uncommon for me; I had experienced them for as long as I could remember. My father had told me they seemed to start when I was only one standard year old. I hadn't had such a foresight in several months though, so what had triggered this one? Was it something about to happen, or something far in the future? Usually, I saw things that would directly affect me, so why had I been shown Jedi? Were they going to come to the palace, then? As far as I knew, King Veruna had no reason to call for Jedi. Was I unaware of some danger or unrest onworld? Did this mean there was something I was supposed to do, or was this just something I should know about? Stars' End, why did this have to be so confusing?

A bright whistle jolted me out of my runaway thoughts. Glittering sable eyes met mine, and Ki'a chirped again. Abruptly, she sprang from my wrist in a scarlet swirl, flying off in the direction of the market. _The market! _ _Right. I'd better not keep Her Majesty waiting._ As curious as the foresight was, Queen Naré was expecting me back in half an hour, and she would not be particularly pleased if it made me late. While the king found my ability useful, it made the queen very uncomfortable, and she had made it clear that she disliked any mention of it in her presence. Still, even as I hurried towards the market, my thoughts continued to stray back towards what I had seen. I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something would come of this, and soon.

The market square was only a short walk farther, and minutes later I was approaching the tea shop. A bell jingled on the door as I entered, and Vairé Naberrie, the owner, greeted me cheerfully. "Ah, there's my favorite member of the royal court! How are you today, my lady?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Good morning, Miss Vairé. I'm well, thanks. How are you?"

Ice-blue eyes twinkled merrily behind golden-rimmed spectacles. "As well as a shaak in a grassy field. Will it be the usual today?"

"Yes, please, Miss Vairé. I've tried to persuade the queen to try something new, but she still loves her Jeru."

"Alright, then, two bags of Jeru and a bag of sapir, coming right up." Vairé bustled about behind the counter, silvery curls shining softly in the morning sun as she fetched the tea from the great glass jars lining the wall-mounted shelves. She placed the bags on the counter, and I stepped forward to place the queen's credits beside them. As I did, Vairé leaned close to me. In a conspiratorial whisper, she inquired, "Any new foresights this week?"

I had known Vairé ever since I arrived in Theed, and mere weeks after I met her, I'd had a foresight in her shop, depicting an electrical fire starting in the back room. Thanks to the warning, she'd caught the fire before it could spread or cause any serious damage, and I'd also become her favorite customer. Ever since, I told her about every foresight I had, and she had proven quite adept at unraveling their meanings. Now, I was very glad to have someone to share my new mystery with. "Actually, Miss Vairé, I had one just a few minutes before I came in this morning, and I can't make heads or tails of it. I saw two Jedi in the market square, looking for something, and it felt like there was a dark shadow following them. What do you think it could mean?"

Vairé pursed her lips, forehead creasing in thought. "Hmmm… two Jedi, you say? Interesting. You've never seen Jedi before, have you?"

"No; not in real life or in my mind. I've heard my father and the king talk about them, but that's it. I only recognized them because of their lightsabers."

"Mmmmm… To be honest, I don't know what to tell you. Given the nature of most of your foresights, I'd say that there will probably be Jedi in Theed in the near future, but I can't imagine why, or what darkness would follow them. The planet is at peace, and there haven't been any children born in the city in the past few months. Then again, you have had a couple of foresights that haven't happened yet, right?"

"Right. There was that one where a star collapsed into a black hole and destroyed all the stars around it, except for a few that scattered across the galaxy. And then there was that one where a shadow rose up from a green mist and swallowed a light." I shivered as I remembered these foresights. The darkest and most cryptic ones I'd ever had, it made me cold just thinking about them. The second one, which had come when I was only five standard years old, was particularly terrifying. When the light had been struck by the darkness, I'd felt a searing, agonizing pain through my core, so seemingly real that I thought I was dying. It was the only time a foresight had been accompanied by a physical sensation, and I never wanted to feel anything like that again. "But this foresight didn't feel like those did," I added, eager to distract myself from my dark memories. "This felt… more real, more immediate. Something about those felt more abstract, like… like symbols, instead of actual events."

"I see." Vairé drummed her fingers on the countertop as she considered. "Then I would guess, although I really don't know, that this foresight of yours should be taken fairly literally. Something is probably going to bring Jedi to Theed in the near future. What that has to do with you, though,… you'll just have to wait and see."

I sighed. "I figured as much. Well, thanks anyway, Miss Vairé. It's nice to have someone to talk to about these things." Glancing at the clock, I realized that I had to be back at the palace in fifteen minutes. I gathered the bags of tea and tucked them into the pouch on my belt. "I'd better get going. See you next week!"

"See you then, my lady. Take care, now!" Vairé called after me as I left, the shop door creaking as I closed it behind me.

Wrapped in my thoughts, I started to make my way across the market square. The sun was higher above the horizon now, and the air was beginning to warm accordingly, glinting off the shrinking puddles. I was almost out of the square when some instinct, some force, seemed to pull me to a halt. I frowned, puzzled, but as I started to step forward again, I felt as if an invisible being were tugging on my sleeve, urging me back towards the square. Bewildered, I looked back, but saw nothing. As I was about to dismiss it all as an overactive imagination, however, my Togruta-sharp hearing picked up the distinct murmur of voices. Most of the shops were open by now, but usually there would be hardly any activity for a least another hour. Who else was in the market so early today? Cautiously, I edged closer to the voices, which came from the direction of the starship mechanic's shop. I crept around the side of the florist's stall and slipped behind the stand of greenery in the center of the square. Peeking between the leaves of the golden-blossomed shardas bushes that grew between the rayans, I scanned the other side of the square. My eyes widened in shock. Standing in quiet conversation in front of the mechanic's shop, wearing deep brown cloaks and cream-colored robes with silver lightsabers on their belts, were the Jedi.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Meeting

_Chapter 2: An Unexpected Meeting_

The scene was just as my foresight had predicted. Two Human male Jedi stood before me, one significantly younger than the other. The elder was a tall man with leonine features, his shoulder-length greying brown hair pulled back into a half-bound style and a short beard shading his face. The younger was shorter than his companion, his features more delicate. His auburn hair was mostly cropped short, save for a brushy nerf-tail in the back and a long, narrow braid that fell midway down his chest. They seemed to be intently discussing something, and while I knew it probably wasn't proper to eavesdrop on Jedi matters, I was too curious not to. After all, I'd only heard stories about the legendary peacekeepers; I'd never actually seen them before. What were they really like?

The Jedi were speaking too quietly for a human to overhear, but if I strained my montrals, I found that I could just make out their words. "... must be another supplier in the region," the elder Jedi was saying.

"But Master, the mechanic insisted that there wasn't any available in Theed," the younger replied concernedly. "He seemed to know what he was talking about. What if we can't find any?"

"Then we trust the Force to provide a solution, Padawan. I wouldn't be too quick to rely on that mechanic's word, however. I sensed that he was hiding something. Coaxium is a rare and expensive commodity; he may have been avoiding giving business to a competitor."

"Perhaps, Master. But if so, how are we going to find somewhere that sells it? No one else has been able to tell us anything. And I think we need to get it and fix the hyperdrive quickly. I have a bad feeling about staying here too long. We must have made enemies while helping Satine; it feels like too much of a coincidence that the hyperdrive failed now."

The elder Jedi- the Jedi Master- placed a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "Obi-Wan. Remember, while it is good to be mindful of your feelings, you should not let them control you. Keep your focus on the present moment."

"Yes, Master."

"You are correct that the hyperdrive was likely sabotaged, but there is little we can do about that now, save to be careful and alert. Right now, we need to focus on finding someone who can sell us coaxium."

_Coaxium! That's what they're looking for! _Rare and highly reactive, coaxium was key for a hyperdrive to function. Knowing Rychak, the market mechanic, he probably didn't have any in stock; while he was a fairly decent mechanic, he simply didn't do enough business to keep such an expensive item on hand. There was another place where coaxium could be obtained in Theed, however, although the Jedi Master was correct in suspecting that the stingy Rychak would be reluctant to send business to his rival.

I started to slip away; after all, the Jedi would surely be able to find the other supplier on their own. Yet, before I could take a step, I hesitated, remembering my father's words to me. We had been sitting by the fireplace in our home, and my six-year-old self must have asked something about the Jedi. My father had taken me on his lap, and I could still hear his deep, soft voice in my memory. _ There are many in the galaxy who fear the Jedi, my child, and many more who do not or will not understand them. Yet, it is the Jedi who keep us safe. They protect the weak, defend the innocent, keep the peace. They give their lives so that we can live ours. You are too young to understand now, but one day you will see the great debt that the Republic owes to its guardians. There are many who would shun the Jedi, but it is our responsibility to give back however we can. If we can help the Jedi, then it is our duty to do so._

Blinking back the moisture the memory always brought to my eyes, I reconsidered my intention to walk away. Previously, my father's advice had seemed purely academic; now, though, it was directly applicable. Besides, I _had_ been shown these Jedi in a foresight, so they likely were somehow important. If I offered to help them, I would certainly be late getting back to the palace, but at this point I would still be late if I went directly home, and it would probably go over better if I explained that I was late due to _assisting_ Jedi rather than _listening in_ on Jedi.

Taking a slow, deep breath to calm my suddenly fluttering nerves, I edged carefully back out of the shardas bushes, brushing a few golden, scale-shaped petals from my sleeves. Once I was certain I had no traces of the greenery clinging to me, I walked around the foliage and towards the Jedi. Caught up in their conversation, they didn't seem to notice me, so I called hesitantly, "Ah, … excuse me, Masters Jedi?"

The pair turned to me, surprised. Regarding me with piercing blue eyes, the Master replied, "Yes, young one?"

Swallowing nervously, I tried to meet his intimidating gaze. "I- I overheard that you're looking for coaxium, Master Jedi. I know of a place where you might be able to buy some."

Raising his eyebrows, the Master exchanged a look with his Padawan, some silent communication seeming to pass between them. Returning his attention to me, the Jedi Master remarked with mild amusement, "You have sharp hearing, young one." I could feel my lekku darken slightly. "We are, however, in need of coaxium," he continued. "Where is this other supplier?"

My nerves were still running high, but the slight smile on the Master's face helped ease some of my anxiety. The Padawan- Obi-Wan- still looked wary, though. Focusing on the Master, I explained, "There's a shop near the palace that the king has contracted to do any work he needs for the Royal Fleet. They usually have coaxium in stock. I can take you there if you'd like, Master Jedi."

"Please do, young one, that would be most helpful."

"This way, then, Masters Jedi. The shop isn't far." I turned to lead the Jedi towards the royal mechanic's shop, and they fell into step behind me.

We had been walking for only a few minutes when the Jedi Master broke the silence that had fallen. "What is your name, young one?"

I suddenly realized that I hadn't introduced myself at all. "Oh! I'm Vilya, Master Jedi. Vilya Morettelea. Handmaiden to the queen."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Vilya. I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I'm honored to be of assistance, Master Jinn," I replied, feeling a little shy. "I've- I've actually never met a Jedi before."

"Many beings have not. The Republic is vast, and there are only ten thousand or so Jedi. The Naboo monarchy also has not called upon the Jedi for some time, likely longer than you've been alive. Even being a member of the royal court, it would be surprising if you _had _met a Jedi." The Jedi Master's kind tone dispelled my lingering nerves. The longer I was with the Jedi, the stronger my instincts insisted that I could trust them, strangers or no.

"Vilya, was it?" Padawan Kenobi spoke suddenly. "I never realized that the queen had Togruta handmaidens. If you don't mind my asking, how long have you worked for her?"

"Four standard years, Padawan Kenobi. And I'm the only Togruta handmaiden Queen Naré has; all the others are Humans," I replied.

The Padawan looked at me, surprised. "Four years? You don't look old enough to have been working that long."

Master Jinn shot his Padawan a reproving glance, but I didn't mind the query; I'd gotten that question plenty of times over the years. "I'm eleven, so I am pretty young. But the queen took me on as a favor to my father. Anyway, it's not that unusual to be involved in government from an early age here." Turning a corner, I spotted our destination ahead. "Oh- there's the shop. We're almost there."

I led the Jedi up to the unassuming building that housed the royal mechanic's shop. A hand-painted sign beside the door read, _Yaeger's Repairs: The Best Mechanics on Naboo_. The door was weathered, but opened smoothly on well-oiled hinges. "The owners are a father-son team. Wal'ii Yaeger opened the shop years ago, and his son Py'l is almost always around. They're not particularly… tidy, but they do good work," I explained as we entered.

The front room of the shop was small but well-lit. Shelves on the wall were overflowing with a disorderly assortment of mechanical parts, and the floor along the edges of the room was piled with crates containing still more parts. To the observer, the room appeared to have no organizational system whatsoever, yet the Yaegers always seemed to know exactly where everything was. A broad counter, covered with a matching disarray of parts, ran along the back of the room. Moments after we stepped in, Py'l emerged from the still more cluttered back room, wiping grease-streaked fingers on a towel at his waist.

Tall and broad, Py'l had his father's dark skin. Although just twenty-two standard years old and not considered the brightest mind in Theed, the young man was an exceptionally gifted mechanic; many people whispered that he was the life of his father's business. Despite being a loyal rule-follower, he also tended to be friendly and trusting to a fault, unlike his cynical father. I had met Py'l around the same time I met Vairé, and we'd always gotten along well. When Py'l saw us approaching the counter, a broad grin lit his face. "Hey there, folks! My name's Py'l. What can I do for ya? Do ya need fuel? Speeder wash? Engine repair? Hey, wait a minute! You fellers are Jedi, aren't ya? My, my, Jedi in our shop! How can I help ya?"

The Jedi appeared momentarily taken aback by the sudden outflow of words, and I had to hide a grin. I'd forgotten how overwhelming Py'l could be the first time you met him. Master Jinn recovered quickly, however. "Hello, Py'l. My companion and I are in need of coaxium for our hyperdrive. I was informed that you may be able to supply our needs."

Py'l seemed to freeze at the mention of coaxium. "Well, Master Jedi, sir, I uh… well… we do have coaxium but, ah… We're not suppos'd to sell it to anyone but the royal household. I'm really sorry sir, truly I am, but, well, ya see, we could get in terr'ble trouble if we broke our contract, and my Pa'd be upset somethin' awful. Are ya sure there ain't anythin' else I could do for ya?"

Master Jinn's brow creased slightly in concern. "I see… I understand that you must uphold the terms of your contract, but surely an exception could be made for Jedi in distress? You seem to be the only supplier of coaxium in Theed, and we need to get our hyperdrive back online so that we can return to Coruscant. We would certainly be willing to pay extra for your help."

Poor Py'l's brow began to shimmer with sweat as he anxiously shook his head. He clearly found himself in a dilemma. "I'm… I'm really sorry Master Jedi. But I just can't sell ya that coaxium. I'd like to, I really would, and I assure ya I mean no disrespect… But orders is orders, and my orders are not to sell that coaxium to anyone but the royal household." Unable to meet and hold Master Jinn's piercing stare, Py'l's gaze wandered nervously around the room. As he glanced around, his eyes fell on me, and look of recognition crossed his face. "Oh, hey there, Vilya! I'll be with ya in a minute."

Py'l started to turn back to the Jedi, but I spoke up before he could. "Actually, Py'l, I'm with the Jedi." An idea struck me and I added, "You know, being a handmaiden to the queen, I am technically a member of the royal household. So, maybe you could sell _me_ the coaxium that the Jedi need."

Py'l's face lit up like the reflecting pool at midday. "Vilya, that's brilliant! That's absolutely brilliant! Now, why didn't I think of that?" He turned to Master Jinn. "Tell ya what, Master Jedi. You give the credits to young Vilya here, and she'll give 'em to me, and then everything will be nice 'n' square. Jus' fly yer ship over to the courtyard out back and I'll fuel up yer hyperdrive for ya." He shook his head bemusedly. "That'll be a thousand credits, Master Jedi. Ya know, I sure am glad Vilya was here."

"So am I." Master Jinn replied, giving me a kind smile as he pressed the cost of the hyperfuel into my hand. I placed the credits on the counter, unable to resist flashing a mischievous grin at Py'l.

"Nice doing business with you, Py'l. See you around!"

"Sure thing Vilya! See ya later! And remember, Masters Jedi- bring yer ship around to the courtyard and I'll take care of 'er!" Py'l called after us as we left.

Once outside, I turned to the Jedi. "Where is your ship?" I inquired, hoping that we wouldn't have to part ways just yet; I found that I was taking a liking to my new acquaintances.

Padawan Kenobi spoke for the first time since we entered the shop. "We left it in the Theed Spaceport, just below the palace."

_Perfect._ They were going the same way I was. "In that case, would you mind if I walk with you? I'm heading back to the palace myself."

"Not at all, young Vilya. After the help you've been, you are most welcome to come with us." Master Jinn started in the direction of the palace, Padawan Kenobi stepping up beside him. I noticed a sharp look pass from Master to Padawan, but though I wondered what it meant, I thought it best not to ask.

As we traversed the streets, I glanced up at the sun, and realized that I was now running a full half hour late. Unfortunately, my commlink was still being repaired, and I had no way to alert the palace where I was. _Oh, well. It's not like I can do much about that now. I'll be back in a few minutes anyway. _By now, the sun had driven off the last chill of the early morning, the main streets beginning to stir with activity. Letting the sun soak into my skin, I finally asked the question that had been bothering me since I first saw the Jedi in my foresight. "Master Jinn?"

"Yes, Vilya?"

"If you don't mind my asking, what brought you and Padawan Kenobi to Naboo? Did the king send for Jedi assistance, or… ?"

"No, King Veruna didn't call for us," the Jedi Master replied, his gaze darkening slightly. "As a matter of fact, we didn't intend to come to Naboo at all. We were returning to Coruscant from a year on Mandalore, but our navicomputer and hyperdrive malfunctioned. The navicomputer overrode the commands Obi-Wan entered, automatically setting a course for D'Qar instead. The hyperdrive failed before we reached the Ileenium system, however, and dropped us from hyperspace near the moon Veruna. Obi-Wan was able to repair the navicomputer, but the hyperdrive needed coaxium, so we had to land to find some."

Padawan Kenobi nodded, his face troubled and his voice serious. "Given the nature of the problems with the navicomputer, I doubt that the malfunction happened by chance. I suspect that someone may have sabotaged our ship before we left Mandalore. As for the hyperdrive- I would guess that someone caused a slow leak, not enough to cause an explosion but enough that after we reached D'Qar, we'd be stranded. But they misjudged the leak rate, so the hyperdrive failed sooner than they'd planned."

I stared at them in disbelief. "But… you're Jedi! Why in the galaxy would someone sabotage your ship and try to strand you?"

A wry smile crossed Master Jinn's face. "Unfortunately, young one, not everyone has the same respect and admiration for Jedi that you do. As peacekeepers and diplomats, we are often required to intervene in unstable political situations, and so we frequently make enemies. On Mandalore, my Padawan and I were called on to protect the young duchess, Satine Kryze, from insurgents. The insurgents were defeated, but many likely harbor resentment towards us due to our role in their failure. It would not be surprising if they sought revenge, especially given the insurgents' devotion to Mandalore's warrior past."

I shook my head in astonishment, trying to grasp the idea of someone actually seeking to harm Jedi. My father had said that many beings failed to give the Jedi the respect they deserved, but I had never thought about what form such an attitude would take. Maybe the insurgency had been put down by Jedi, but surely if they had been opposed by the Jedi Order, the guardians of peace and justice in the Republic, the rebels could see that they were wrong. And their war was over, anyway. Would they really seek revenge? Would they dare to try to attack the duchess's Jedi protectors?

I felt a sudden stab of protectiveness towards my new friends, a habit that my father had often warned me about. _Concern and compassion for others is a good thing, my child,_ he'd say, _but you can't protect everyone. Try to, and you will only get yourself hurt._ My eyes narrowed. My father was wise, and usually right, but it didn't matter. I couldn't help becoming attached to beings quickly, likely because I'd been so isolated for most of my childhood. I had no intention of standing by if my friends were in danger. I glanced back up at the Jedi Master. "Master Jinn, do you think they'll try to come after you? Do you think… are you… in danger? If you want, I can ask the king to tighten security in Theed, or give you guards, or…"

He interrupted me gently. "Your concern is touching, young one, but I do not believe that such measures will be necessary. The Force will warn us if there is danger, and with Py'l's assistance, we should be on our way to Coruscant shortly."

Padawan Kenobi laughed slightly. "Besides, we survived a year of civil war against these rebels. I think we can handle any pursuit they send after us." I noticed that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but I bit my lip and nodded anyway, managing to give him a small smile.

Despite the Jedi's reassurances, I resolved to stay on the alert until I knew they were safely offworld. I couldn't forget how in my foresight, they'd been followed by a shadow, a darkness that had hovered at the edges of my awareness. We weren't far from the palace now, though. We turned off the main road we were following into a narrow cross-street lined with tall buildings, and I shivered slightly. Although the main road had been warmed by the sun, this street was still cast in shadow, the temperature noticeably cooler. We were about halfway along the street when the Jedi abruptly stopped and exchanged a meaningful glance, before seemingly casually moving to stand one on each side of me. I was about to ask what was going on when I noticed the strange silence; the tiras had gone quiet, as though a storm was coming, or something had scared them. My montrals began to tingle as my anxiety rose in my chest. Something was very wrong.

A moment later, the street erupted in blaster fire.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading! Next update may not be for awhile, but in the meantime, please leave a review!**


End file.
